There are several possible pathways of signal transduction that might be followed after a polypeptide ligand binds to its cognate cell surface receptor. Within minutes of such ligand-receptor interaction, genes that were previously quiescent are rapidly transcribed (Murdoch et al., 1982; Larner et al., 1984; Friedman et al., 1984; Greenberg and Ziff, 1984; Greenberg et al., 1985). One of the most physiologically important, yet poorly understood, aspects of these immediate transcriptional responses is their specificity: the set of genes activated, for example, by platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), does not completely overlap with the one activated by nerve growth factor (NGF) or tumor necrosis factor (TNF) (Cochran et al., 1983; Greenberg et al., 1985; Almendral et al., 1988; Lee et al., 1990). The interferons (IFN) activate sets of other genes entirely. Even IFN.alpha. and IFN.gamma., whose presence results in the slowing of cell growth and in an increased resistance to viruses (Tamm et al., 1987) do not activate exactly the same set of genes (Larner et al., 1984; Friedman et al., 1984; Celis et al., 1987, 1985; Earner et al., 1986).
The current hypotheses related to signal transduction pathways in the cytoplasm do not adequately explain the high degree of specificity observed in polypeptide-dependent transcriptional responses. The most commonly discussed pathways of signal transduction that might ultimately lead to the nucleus depend on properties of cell surface receptors containing tyrosine kinase domains [for example, PDGF, epidermal growth factor (EGF), colony-stimulating factor (CSF), insulin-like growth factor-1 (IGF-1); see Gill, 1990; Hunter, 1990) or of receptors that interact with G-proteins (Gilman, 1987). These two groups of receptors mediate changes in the intracellular concentrations of second messengers that, in turn, activate one of a series of protein phosphokinases, resulting in a cascade of phosphorylations (or dephosphorylations) of cytoplasmic proteins.
It has been widely conjectured that the cascade of phosphorylations secondary to changes in intracellular second messenger levels is responsible for variations in the rates of transcription of particular genes (Bourne, 1988, 1990; Berridge, 1987; Gill, 1990; Hunter, 1990). However, there are at least two reasons to question the suggestion that global changes in second messengers participate in the chain of events leading to specific transcriptional responses dependent on specific receptor occupation by polypeptide ligands.
First, there is a limited number of second messengers (cAMP, diacyl glycerol, phosphoinositides, and Ca.sup.2+ are the most prominently discussed), whereas the number of known cell surface receptor-ligand pairs of only the tyrosine kinase and G-protein varieties, for example, already greatly outnumbers the list of second messengers, and could easily stretch into the hundreds (Gill, 1990; Hunter, 1990). In addition, since many different receptors can coexist on one cell type at any instant, a cell can be called upon to respond simultaneously to two or more different ligands with an individually specific transcriptional response each involving a different set of target genes. Second, a number of receptors for polypeptide ligands are now known that have neither tyrosine kinase domains nor any structure suggesting interaction with G-proteins. These include the receptors for interleukin-2 (IL-2) (Leonard et al., 1985), IFN.alpha. (Uze et al., 1990), IFN.gamma. (Aguet et al., 1988), NGF (Johnson et al., 1986), and growth hormone (Leung et al., 1987). The binding of each of these receptors to its specific ligand has been demonstrated to stimulate transcription of a specific set of genes. For these reasons it seems unlikely that global intracellular fluctuations in a limited set of second messengers are integral to the pathway of specific, polypeptide ligand-dependent, immediate transcriptional responses.
In PCT International Publication No. WO 92/08740 published May 29, 1992 by the applicant herein, the above analysis was presented and it was discovered and proposed that a receptor recognition factor or factors, served in some capacity as a type of direct messenger between liganded receptors at the cell surface and the cell nucleus. One of the characteristics that was ascribed to the receptor recognition factor was its apparent lack of requirement for changes in second messenger concentrations. Continued investigation of the receptor recognition factor through study of the actions of the interferons IFN.alpha. and IFN.gamma. has further elucidated the characteristics and structure of the interferon-related factor ISGF-3, and more broadly, the characterization and structure of the receptor recognition factor in a manner that extends beyond earlier discoveries previously-described. It is accordingly to the presentation of this updated characterization of the receptor recognition factor and the materials and methods both diagnostic and therapeutic corresponding thereto that the present disclosure is directed.